


Gamine

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [918]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs wonders about Tony's baby while they look for the Navy lieutenant's kid.





	Gamine

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/05/2001 for the word [gamine](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/05/gamine).
> 
> gamine  
> A girl who wanders about the streets; an urchin.  
> A playfully mischievous girl or young woman.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110) and [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Gamine

Tony and Gibbs searched for the girl together. Gibbs kept glancing at Tony, opening his mouth and then closing it again. Not only did he worry about DiNozzo, but he also badly wanted to ask about DiNozzo's baby.

He couldn't stop thinking that maybe it was his kid. Of course, there was no guarantee that it was. Months had passed since then. 

For all Gibbs knew, Tony could have had many other one night stands between now and then. Or maybe he was artificially inseminated. It probably wasn't his kid, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was.

Gibbs couldn't bring himself to ask Tony if it was his kid. Truthfully, Gibbs wasn't sure if he was ready for another kid. He'd loved Kelly, but after her loss the idea of another kid just seemed wrong.

He wouldn't mind being a father again, but he just wasn't sure it would be good for the kid. He'd probably spend all his time comparing the kid to Kelly and that wouldn't be fair to either of them. Or worse he could resent the kid for being alive when Kelly was dead.

Gibbs shook his head in an attempt to focus on the missing kid. Just because they hadn't had any luck didn't mean it was time to be wool gathering about what may or may not be an issue in the near future. He couldn't help wondering if the Navy Lieutenant’s kid was the first one or if they'd find a bunch of gamine as well.

Frustrated with the lack of progress and his thoughts, Gibbs moved onto the next room. DiNozzo remained behind still searching the room. He called out to Gibbs when he found a hollow sounding section of the wall. 

Gibbs returned to the room a bit concerned about why DiNozzo had called out his name. “Listen to what I found.” Tony exclaimed, tapping the hollow point of the wall. “Unfortunately, I don't have any tools to help find out what is behind the wall.”

Gibbs smirked. “Never go anywhere without a knife.” Gibbs announced, brandishing his knife and cutting open the wall.

Tony rolled his eyes at the macho display. “You know there's probably a way in that doesn't involve tearing up the walls.”

Gibbs shrugged and continued opening up the wall. He'd already damaged the wall. Might as well finish it. Plus, he was more concerned about getting to the Navy lieutenant's daughter and any other kids that may be with her. 

“I hear something.” Tony cocked his head, listening.

Gibbs paused and soon heard the children as well. He started in on clearing the wall even faster. As soon as he’d cleared enough for Tony to get through, Tony darted into the wall and in the direction of the kids. There was a passageway of sorts behind the wall. 

It was a tight squeeze and given Tony’s larger than normal belly, he had to stop part way down so as not to hurt himself. Gibbs took the lead and found the room with the kids in it. It wasn’t a large room.

In fact, the room was smaller than a closet. Somehow, they’d managed to cram not only the Navy lieutenant’s kid, but also 2 other kids in this small cupboard sized room. Gibbs shook his head at the sight.

“Is everyone ok?”

The kids just nodded. There wasn’t much space for them to move and they were too scared to talk. 

Gibbs realized he’d have to try a different method of figuring out if anyone was hurt. “Is anyone injured?”

The children nodded no, shyly. Gibbs decided to take them at their word, but he was still exceedingly careful when he picked up the first kid and carried it back to DiNozzo. DiNozzo took the kid and brought him out to a waiting FBI agent.

He returned to grab the next kid as Gibbs brought him out. Taking the kid outside, he waited for Gibbs to join him with the last kid. With the kids found and the kidnappers rounded up, the case was more or less wrapped up.

Before DiNozzo could do more than start directing his FBI agents to pack it up, Gibbs ordered, “My place. Tomorrow. 11am.”

DiNozzo raised an eyebrow at Gibbs' forwardness. Just what did the guy expect. All he said, however, was, “I don’t know where you live.”

“You’re an FBI agent. Figure it out.” Gibbs tossed over his shoulder as he headed out with the NCIS agents.

Tony smirked at the implied challenge as he left with the rest of the FBI agents.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
